


Votre Prisonnier

by ragnar_rock



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnar_rock/pseuds/ragnar_rock
Summary: Philippe intervenes to prevent the Chevalier from being sent into exile.Written to answer a prompt from Jean_Grantaire :)





	

Philippe leaned against the doorway as he watched Chevalier packing his belongings into quite a collection of travel chests. He was silhouetted by light. When Philippe closed his eyes, he could only picture him surrounded by light. It was as if he could deny even the night its darkness.   
He looked small standing there, alone. A feather in the wind rather than a strutting peacock. His heart ached at the thought of life without him.  
  
Philippe left his haunt by the door and without a word to Chevalier began to unpack at the same speed that he was packing.   
Chevalier gave him a weak smile.  
“Not my color?”  
  
“Not at all, sadness does not become you.”  
  
“Oh, had I packed that? I meant to leave it behind as a parting gift for your brother.”  
  
Philippe took his hand and took the shoes that he had been holding aside. He took both of his hands in his and admired him with a small smile.  
  
“He has his share of it, I assure you. He is greedy in all measures.”  
  
Chevalier laughed, but it was hollow and made Philippe’s heart ache as if it would bleed.  
  
“I have spoken with him, my dear Chevalier. My Philippe. Master of my heart.” He kissed him tenderly and released his hand to cup his cheek.  
  
“You may stay.”  
  
“You tease most cruelly.”  
  
“In writing, then.” Philippe pressed a letter into his hand, a smug expression on his face as he waited for Chevalier to read it. His smug grin melted into a gentle smile as Chevalier’s shapely lip began to tremble. He covered his mouth with his hand and leaned into Philippe’s arms as he sobbed, his shoulders felt more slender, more vulnerable as he let all of the dread wash off of him. Philippe held him tight as he cried it out, stroking his back and toying with his hair in turn until Chevalier raised his head to kiss him.  
  
“Thank you! Oh, thank you! I shall never leave your side!”  
  
“I should hope not. If you do I …I will be very cross.”   
  
Chevalier laughed and sniffed.  
  
Philippe offered him a handkerchief with an amused look.  
  
“The only place you are going is to my bed, and you are not to leave without my express permission.”  
  
“I am your willing prisoner.”


End file.
